jerma_lorefandomcom-20200213-history
The Seven Serpents
The Seven Serpents are elite monsters originally sent to the Baklands by the Archmage to scout information on the Analander and warn the Archmage of his arrival. All but the Sun Serpent were slain by the Analander, as the Sun Serpent was trapped in a crystal ball which the Analander never found, but was also ultimately unable to report back to the Archmage as a result. Somehow, the seven Serpents returned to fight in Jermania. The Serpents There are seven serpents, each based on an element which they hold magical control over. The Fire Serpent The Fire Serpent first fought in a 6 man hell in a cell match in Jermania - Stream Edition. It was won by The Earth Serpent. in the rumble of Jermania - Stream Edition The Fire Serpent wasn't able to enter, because the rumble crashed before reaching the number 30 spot. In the true rumble The Fire Serpent also entered at number 30 and eliminated The Mystery Man and The Analander. He managed to win the rumble. The Fire Serpent in Titannica is the head of the Hydra that was infused with the properties of Filash. The player would have to be careful in approaching this serpent, as its fire could inflict additional damage. Its weakness was sand, and in combat its stats were given as skill 13 stamina 12. During the Jerma Rumle 2017 pre-show, he power bombed Sluggo the melted action figure onto a backpack, Killing him. Water Serpent The Water Serpent was assigned to patrol the area of Lake Ikkala in the Baklands, and was the Serpent who killed Fenestra's father. Its weakness is oil; The Water serpent originally attempted to ambush the Analander when he was swimming himself to exhaustion in in the lake, however it was defeated when the Analander threw a flask of oil into its mouth as it breached the surface of the water. The Water Serpent later returned to take part in the 6-man hell in a cell match in Jermania - Stream Edition, In which it seemed to have some difficulty keeping form in the dry environment, accidentally "drizzling" out of the ring almost immediately at the start of the match. In Jermania, the Water Serpent appeared to bear the astrological sign Pisces on its chest, which Jerma calls a "fish logo." The Water Serpent was the unfortunate receiver of the Earth Serpent's Tombstone piledriver into pin, which caused the Earth Serpent to win the match. In the second rumble which was not interrupted by technical difficulties, the Water Serpent was eliminated by Dr. Oetker. Earth Serpent Air Serpent Moon Serpent The Moon Serpent attempted to attack the Analander as he was scaling a mountainside. The Analander was warned of its presence by a sudden solar eclipse, and responded by casting HOT, unleashing a massive ball of flame in the creature's direction. Taking advantage of the Moon Serpent's fear of fire, the Analander entered combat at a significant advantage. After a quick rewind and minor hit to his pride, the Analander stood victorious, and the Moon Serpent was the second Serpent to be slain. The Moon Serpent participated in the 6-Serpent Hell-in-a-Cell match as well as the two subsequent rumbles in Jermania: Stream edition. It did not win any of these events; it was eliminated by the Time Serpent in the first rumble, and Agent 47 in the second. Sun Serpent The Sun Serpent was the only Serpent the Analander was unable to defeat on his journey through the Baklands, however, it was still unable to complete its mission and report back to the Archmage. The Sun Serpent was captured and sealed in a glass orb by Fenestra before the Analander was able to meet it. After meeting with her in her hut, the Analander attacked her in anger after an impromptu lesson in counter-spells, and was subsequently locked out of her hut, forfeiting his chance at obtaining the Sun Serpent's orb. The Sun Serpent was not able to make it to the Serpent Hell in a Cell match as it was still trapped within the orb, but it managed to escape in time for the rumble. It appeared a bright orange-ish yellow with an image of the sun proudly emblazoned on its torso. The Sun Serpent entered at 5 for the first rumble, where it was eliminated by the Moon Serpent before the stream crashed. The Sun Serpent entered at 5 again for the second, where it was eliminated by Archmage, perhaps angered at the Sun Serpent's failure to reach the Analander in the Baklands. Time Serpent aka "Jeff" "Hey, Jerma! What's up, man? It's the Time Serpent from Psychology 101 last semester. I didn't know you were some kind of superstar Analander hahahaha. Hit me up, man. Btw, did you ever hook up with Flanker? He was a big assassin hahah. You are such a dog. It's so cool to see you again. You have my number. Just rewind to me, man." Arguably the most powerful Serpent from its source material, the Time Serpent is the only Serpent who's name is known: Jeffrey. Jeff has a previous history with Jerma, having taken a Psychology 101 course with him. The Time Serpent is the only Serpent thus far to have sported two different designs in the Jerma wrestling federation, abandoning nudity for a stylish XXXXXL serpent-size t-shirt, black sweatpants and grey slip-ons for Jermemeia, aka the Great Meme Massacre. Gallery Moon Serpent Illustration.png|The Moon Serpent's illustration (and Jeremy's awful cursor.) Moon Serpent combat.png|The Analander and the Moon Serpent in combat. Time Serpent jerma.png|The Time Serpent's original Jermania appearance. Fire serpent cursor.png|The Fire Serpent's Illustration ft. Jermouse Trivia * The serpents share some similarities with the Jerma planets; Both teams have an Earth, Sun, and Moon member, and both entered Jerma rumbles as a cohesive whole. * The Time Serpent's copypasta has numerous variations involving different Sorcery! characters and situations. * The Time Serpent from Psychology 101 copypasta originates from another streamer, kripp, as Jeff from Psychology 100. * Most Sorcery! guides state you must have a boat to throw items into the Water serpent's mouth, however the Analander was able to throw his flask of oil while swimming by attempting a spell first, which gave time for the Water Serpent to draw close enough into throwing range. Category:Jermania - stream edition Category:Factions Category:Jermemeia Category:Sorcery! Category:Characters Category:Professional Wrestlers